


Mystic Force: The Great Battle

by BlueLegends



Series: Power Rangers Extended Universe [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: Udonna told her rangers that their predecessors sacrificed everything to seal the Master and defend both the magical dimension and Earth but apart from Leanbow, Daggeron and Niella, the other warriors weren't mentioned by name. This is their story.
Relationships: Daggeron (Power Rangers)/Original Character(s), Koragg | Leanbow/Udonna (Power Rangers), Niella/Neville Langtree, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Series: Power Rangers Extended Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984879
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The kingdom of Fiore was a prosperous place in the dimension of Misthaven where magic had seamlessly been integrated with technology. The city was a place where everybody lived in harmony, humans and creatures alike.

The capital city of Magnolia was the home of the royal family and the Mystic Knights, who protected the entire dimension.

Without any warning, dark mystics appeared all over the country and started attacking relentlessly with monsters and golems backing them up, while a group of monsters headed towards the castle. The local knights sent distress calls, overwhelmed by the abominations attacking them.

The knights responded as quickly they could, but they were vastly outnumbered and their forces were stretched thin. While they wielded extraordinary magic, they were the last lines of defence, only called upon times of great emergencies. The last time they were actually needed was 100 years ago, when they stopped a dark magic guild from performing a satanic ritual.

Once there were thousands of knights all over Fiore, now there were only thirty. Four knights were dispatched to all the cities while the two most powerful remained to guard the castle.

Leanbow Flamel had rose through the ranks of the Knights quickly. Nobody had actually expected him to be a knight. He was the son of the Flamels, illusive alchemists and the royal court's advisors. Yet here he was, leading a squadron of knights to battle as the Scarlet Knight.

"Ancient Mystic Mode!" he yelled, red armour enveloping him. A blue cape bellowed out from his shoulder. Flames traversed his entire body. A red mask wrapped around his face and two antlers, resembling flames sprouted from either side of his face. A pair of bright yellow eyes burst through the blank red mask, completing his transformation.

He summoned his sword and leapt at the minions. The hidiacs spit grey poison from their deformed mouths at him. Leanbow threw his other hand forward, summoning his V-shaped shield, emboldened with red and blue. The poison splashed against the shield harmlessly and flames spiralled all around him.

"Power of the Phoenix!" he shouted, landing amidst the hidiacs, his flames expanding outwards like a tornado, and completely incinerating the foot soldiers.

"Impressive." He turned around hearing someone clapping behind him. it was a minotaur augmented with metal and cybernetics, wielding a large sword.

Leanbow felt immense dark magic radiating from him. It was sickening to stand so close to it.

"What are you?" He asked, pointing his sword at it.

"I am Morticon, herald of the Master!" he swung his sword at him, lashing out with dark energy. The red warrior leapt backwards, barely dodging the attack.

"Why are you here?" Leanbow demanded, parrying each blow with a strike of his own. "Why are you attacking us?"

The monster butted heads with him, each of them blocking the other's attacks. "To start a new age of magic, one where you and your knights have no place! DIE!"

Morticon let loose a massive wave of black energy, which threw the warrior back. "This has been fun, but your magic is no match for my own."

The general ran at him with a feral grin on his face, spinning his sword, letting loose multiple arcs of black magic, which slammed against Leanbow. The knight screamed as explosions tore through his armour and he was knocked back to his human form. He readied his word weakly, but another strike from the general shattered it to a million pieces. Morticon ran his sword through his shoulder, eliciting a scream. He drew his sword back and punched him hard in the gut. Leanbow coughed up blood, falling forwards and losing consciousness.

"Get away from him!" Someone screamed from behind them. Morticon turned around to see a woman in purple armour charging at him with a scythe accompanied by a man in blue, wielding a trident.

"Ocean Wave!" The other knight swung his trident, and a huge tide of water slammed against him.

Morticon sneered, still standing albeit drenched. "Is that supposed to impress me? You puny humans amuse me."

"You fiend!" The purple knight flew at him with a fierce battle cry, spinning her scythe.

The General blocked her strike with his sword, the force pushing him back to one knee.

"Not so tough now, are you?" She sneered.

The cyborg's eyes widened on seeing her face. "I recognize you. You are- "

She didn't give him an opportunity to complete the sentence. With a flurry of punches and kicks, she threw him back before slashing him with her scythe. Sparks spread through his body as he fell back, leaning on his sword for support.

"This isn't over, girl. Not by a long shot." He growled, a purple spell seal appearing beneath him and enveloping him.

She turned around. Her companion was beside Leanbow, tending to his wounds. "Is he okay, Ray?"

"Whatever that was, it did a number on him. Are you okay, Nora?" Ray placed his hands over the wound on Leanbow's shoulder, his fingers pulsating with blue energy, which spread through the red knight's body, stopping the bleeding and closing his wounds.

"Yes. I took him by surprise. He won't hold back next time." Nora Darkh, the purple mystic sighed.

"He is going to be okay for now but we need to get him to a proper healer." The blue knight said.

Nora nodded, snapping her fingers and all three were enveloped by a golden spell seal, taking them away from the warzone.

Nearby, the Emerald Knight, Neville Langtree, the second in command of Leanbow's team swung his axe, releasing an arc of green energy, which cut through the hidiacs, vaporizing them instantly. Like the rest of comrades, he had been trained by the Snow Prince in the ways of magic. Instead of focusing their magic through spells, they mostly channelled it through their weapons.

The Lunar and the Lightning knights stood back to back, surrounded by the zombie like creatures from all sides. They had been best friends since childhood, and being knights were their shared passion. In spite of having tremendous elemental magic, they always held back their powers in order to not permanently hurt their opponents, which until now only included some dark magic zealots and rarely, rogue magical creatures like vampires and werewolves. This was their first-time fighting golems outside of training and a rare opportunity for them to cut loose.

"Ready, Calli?" the silver knight smirked. She was a beautiful woman with shoulder length brown hair and sharp green eyes which glinted mischievously behind a pair of rimless spectacles.

"I told you to not call me that, Azara. It's Calindor." The sandy haired knight huffed. "But yes, I was born ready for this. Ancient Mystic Mode!"

With a flash of yellow and silver lights, they summoned their armour. Azara's armour was silver with pale blue highlights. A plain silver mask covered her face and her green eyes shone brightly through it. Her hair sizzled with arcane energy, turning into blue wisps. Angelic wings sprouted from her back.

Calindor's armour was metallic yellow with blue accents. Metallic wings extended from his back. Unlike Azara, his 'wings' had no feathers but instead had large metallic spokes meshed together with magic. His eyes became red and his mask resembled that of a devil. His hair became golden spikes and rose up, resembling a crown.

Within seconds of the transformation, their wings flapped, sending powerful gust of wind at the minions, throwing them off their feet. They shot up to the sky.

"Wrath of the Seraph!" Calindor yelled, as a mystic spell seal appeared beneath the hidiacs, immobilising them. His wings spread open and metallic shrapnel burst out of them, creating hundreds of sharp swords, which rained down on the merlocks, destroying most of them. A few of them tried to scamper away.

Azara rolled her eyes. "Show off." She summoned her weapon, a silver whip with a blue holder. She dived downwards and flicked her whip. It made a loop around the surviving foot soldiers and tied them together. The whip began to glow brightly and started to contract rapidly, squeezing them while simultaneously hitting them with light energy. Azara snapped her fingers and they exploded into smithereens.

"You'll always be little Cali to me, no matter how many gory your attacks become." She said to her friend as they landed on the ground and retracted their wings.

"you know it's your fault I got a horrendous nickname." Calindor replied.

"That's one of the many perks of having me as your best friend." Azara hit his shoulder playfully.

"Remind me why you're my friend again?" He asked light-heartedly, scanning the area for any remaining threats.

"Because I'm the only one who puts up with your pessimism." The silver knight retorted. "Seriously, Cal! You need to put yourself out there. At this rate, I'll be the only girl in your life."

Calindor blushed. Thankfully, his helmet hid that.

"You won't ever get a girlfriend!" She continued, completely oblivious of her partner's feelings towards her.

"Maybe, I don't need one. I already have you." There was a loud explosion, drowning out his words. Just his luck. Calindor bit back a curse.

Neville ran up to them, transforming to his ancient mystic mode – a green armoured knight modelled after the mighty minotaur.

"We need to hurry. The castle has been infiltrated."

They nodded, racing towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes she felt like she couldn't go on. How could she, when she'd lost her entire family to a senseless war? But she couldn't abondon her duties like her brother did. And she had her niece... Udonna still had something to live for. And though it hurt that her own son, husband and sister were gone, for now Clare was her only family and that was enough for her to persevere. But she missed them... her friends and family who had all perished in the Great Battle.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. For the longest time, they believed that they'd vanquished the forces of darkness just before they returned five years after the first invasion and caught them all by surprise. 

* * *

"Seriously?" Udonna looked at her father, the king of Fiore- Umbriel Casterwill. "You can't expect us to hide and run away while you face monsters from the Underworld."

"Snowflake please. Take your siblings and keep them safe."

"We are not defenseless, father." Ullin said vehemently.

"I know you are not, Frostbite." ruffled the boy's white hair. "Listen to your sister. You three are the most important people in my life."

"Daddy, come with us." Niella pleaded, clutching his arm. She looked at him with her beady eyes.

"I want to, Moonlight but I can't. As the king, I have a duty to safeguard this realm from evil." He said, bending to touch his forehead against his daughter's. "All of you have important lives ahead of you. In case, I am not able to make it back to you, I need to you to know that I love you three, more than anything in the world."

He beckoned the other two teenagers towards him, enveloping them in a bear hug.

"We love you too, daddy." Niella sniffed. "Show these villains not to mess with us."

Umbriel laughed, patting her head. "Sure kiddo."

"Father." Ullin gulped. "Stay safe."

"I will." He promised.

Just then, an explosion shook the foundations of the palace, knocking them off balance.

"We don't have time. Go now!" He raised his staff and a golden seal appeared infront of them, rotating rapidly till it became a portal. "The wards in Rootcore will keep you safe. Go now!"

Udonna gave him one final nod before grabbing hold of her siblings' arms and dragging them through the portal, which collapsed upon itself as soon as they passed through it.

The doors to the throneroom were blasted open as Morticon barged into the hall, followed by a swarm of hidiacs.

"We meet again, Wizard King." He announced, drawing his sword at him menacingly. "Prepare to meet your end! Hidiacs, attack!"

As the zombies charged at him, Umbriel sighed before slamming his staff to the floor and unleashing an energy wave that devoured all of the hidiacs.

"You underestimate me, Damien." He spat.

"Don't call me that!" The monster roared, rushing at him with a mad fury.

"You may change your name all you want but can you really hide who you truly are?" Umbriel smirked, dodging his attacks and smacking the general's head with his staff. "You have always been a snivelling coward."

Morticon slammed his fist against the staff, shattering it and forcing Umbriel backwards. "You have no idea of the power I now hold, your highness!"

The monarch rolled his eyes. "I have heard that one before. Very well, if it's a fight you want, you won't be disappointed."

"ANCIENT MYSTIC MODE!" Umbriel started to glow in a grey light and shadows merged with his form, transforming him into a warrior clad in black and silver with the numerous blinking lights scattered across his armour like stars in a night sky. "POWER OF THE COSMOS, I AM THE CELESTIAL KING!"

Umbriel extended his hand and a broadsword appeared in his waiting arms. He dragged it across the floor as he ran at his opponent, sending sparks flying from the edge of the sword and building up momentum before he brought it up, cutting through Morticon's saber.

"Surrender." Umbriel advised.

"NEVER! I defeated your precious knights and you will fall next!" He swore, tightening his fists and black lightning burst through the glass windows and striked the king, sending him flying across the hall.

* * *

Nora Darkh didn't want to believe it. It can't be true. He can't be true. And if he was back, he'd be coming after them again. She needed to warn her brother about it. He wasn't safe.

She didn't even realize she was crying and trembling till Ray hugged her.

"He is back." She whispered slowly.

"That was him?" Ray asked.

Nora nodded, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "I need to go and bring Daggeron here."

"He is safe. He is across the kingdom and the Knight Academy has one of the strongest wards." He reassured her.

"He needs to know, Ray. That thing tried to kill him when he was a child. Morticon won't stop now." She insisted. "Is Leanbow okay?"

"The healers are keeping him under observation but he is stable."

"Good. We need to go back to battle then." She said firmly.

"Now? Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, Ray. He can't hurt me anymore. The others need our help." 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this story is a prequel to Mystic Force.
> 
> Elements of the magic dimension have been borrowed from 'Fairy Tail' and 'Once Upon a Time'. Ray and Nora are inspired by characters of the same name from 'Legends of Tomorrow'. Azara is an original character made by me.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review. :)


End file.
